FMA à l'école !
by Charnar
Summary: UA. Et voici notre fullmétal alchimiste préféré ainsi que toute ça petite bande au lycée . Et oui la rentré approche pour eux aussi , découvrez donc leurs amours , amies et emmerdes toute au long de cette année de terminal S ! School-fic.
1. Debout ! C'est la rentré !

Yo les enfants , donc voici le premier chapitre de cette fic , j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésiter pas a laisser un commentaire je me ferrais une joie d'y répondre ! Bisous bisous 3

* * *

Ahhhhh ce que l'on est bien allongé dans cette herbe bien verte qui s'étend à perte de vue , le vent est tellement agréable … Suis-je au paradis ?

_Ed...

_...

_ED!

_...

_EDWARD!

_...

_EDWARD ELRIC TU VAS TE REVEILLER OUI ?

_Qu-quoi ?! Putain Al tu fais chier j'étais au paradis là !

_... Ouai bah paradis ou pas aujourd'hui c'est la rentrer et on est déjà a la bourre .

_La rentrer ? Merde la rentrer ! Al t'aurais pus me réveiller plus tôt quand même !

_Ne pas le tuer .. Ne pas le tuer Al c'est ton frère … ne le tue pas ..

_Tu disais quelque chose Al ?

_Non , grouille de te préparer, on est à la bourre je t'ai dis!

Mais quel rabat-joie celui là jsuis sur qu'on n'es pas si en retard que ca … Il est quel heure ? Réveille ? 8H03 .. 8H03 … PUTAIN 8H03 mais on dois êtres au lycée a 8H20 et ce fucking réveiller qui sais pas sonner plus fort jte jure!

_AL on est mega en retard grouille toi merde !

_C'est à peut près ce que je m'époumone a te dire depuis 10 minutes mais bon .. Aller habille toi on y va.

Et bah ca démarre bien pour notre premier jour de Terminal. Ah je ne vous l'avez pas dis ? Moi et Alphonse rentrons aujourd'hui en Terminal S au Lycée de central city , plus qu'une petite année et l'école serra fini ENFIN , enfin , fini … après y'a la fac quoi .. Enfin bref .

_Ed si tu descend pas de suite je pars sans toi !

_C'est bon j'arrive jsuis en bas dans cinq secondes !

Sur nos trois années ce serrais bien que l'on arrive a l'heure au moins a un jour de rentrer quand même .. Je retrouve Al en bas des escalier et nous courrons le plus vite possible jusqu'à notre lycée , bon au moins on a la chance d'habiter a cinq minutes du lycée ( en courant bien sur). Bon plus qu'un virage et on y est .. a bah voilà enfin arriver ! 8H16 bah alors c'est qui les patrons Mouahahaha ?! 4 minutes d'avances ! Bon bah y'a plus qu'a trouver les listes des répartitions des classes et c'est partie pour une année a rien glan... heu travailler !

_Ed viens là , les listes sont ici !

_J'arrive.

_J'espère qu'on est dans la même classe que Winry cette année encore.

_Mouai , bon laisse moi voir il faudrait déjà que nous soyons ensemble.

Bon alors avec qui on ce retrouve cette année encore ? Bon déjà Al et moi sommes dans la même classe ensuite : Winry Rockbell , bah Al va être content , May Chang , c'est pas la petite chinois qui a sauté 2 classes ca ? , Greed , hahaha on va encore pourvois ce foutre sur la gueule , Ling Yao , encore un chinois .. invasion ? Ran fan , ok invasion total. Lust , c'est pas une amie a Greed ca ?En tout cas elle est plutôt bien fournis niveau .. Pride , raaaah jsuis encore avec le petit surdouée 13 ans et dejà en terminal, ce gosse m'énerve. Gluttony, hum si jme trompe pas c'est le petit gros qui suis toujours Lust , bon après il y a plein de nom qui me disent absolument rien … Envy ..Envy .. ENVY putain jsuis dans la même classe que ce connard d'ENVY … et merde voilà mon année est fichu … ma vie c'est fichu … manquerais plus que Mustang soit un de nos prof et là je saute par la fenêtre.

_Et bah Ed tu tire une de ses tête , tu as vu un fantôme ?

_Winry ..

_Oui c'est bien mon prénom je suis heureuse que tu t'en souviennes alors qu'on ce connait depuis seulement 15ans.

_Très drole. Non mais t'as vu qui on a dans notre classe ? C'est horrible !

_Attend montre moi j'ai pas encore vue...

_Regarde la on est avec ce gros connard d'En..

_Oh mon dieu pas elle pas cette pouf de Lust, nan mais sérieux qu'ai je fais pour mériter ca , j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de bien , j'ai toujo..

_MAIS ON S EN FOU DE TA LUST ! Y'a envy dans notre classe ENVY !

_.. Et alors ? Il est sympa Envy.

_...

_Bah quoi ?

_C'est un complot.

_Espèce de parano …

_Elle a pas tord Ed.

Même mon frère si met maintenant , traitre vas je te renie ! Non mais Envy , déjà son prénom il est louche , en plus un mec avec des cheveux aussi long , c'est louche , il a un sourire putain de craqu.. louche , non mais ce mec est pas normal .. Déjà est ce qu'on à la preuve que c'est un mec hein?! Bah tiens ou sont passés Al et Winry ?

*Tin Ding Dong ! Tin Ding Dong ! Tin Ding Dong !*

La sonnerie .. ET MERDE LA SONNERIE ! Jsuis a la bourre et bah voilà encore la faute de Envy ca tsssssss. Bon bah je suis définitivement en retard , S-U-P-E-R. Et Winry et Al qui m'abandonne ils vont me le payer. Bon c'est en quelle salle ? 301 , bon il faut que jme grouille là. Plus que 5 mètres , 3 , 2 , 1 et ….

_Coucou c'est moi !

Et c'est ainsi que je reçus une craie a toute vitesse en pleine figure.

*BAM*

_Aiiiiiiiiiie

_Et bien Edward Elric toujours aussi ponctuelle a ce que je vois.

Et voilà mon deuxième cauchemars ce tiens devant moi .. Roy Mustang prof de physique chimie , ou plutôt selon moi prof d'explosion .. La fenêtre … je veux sauter par la fenêtre ...

_Bon Edward vas t'assoir a coter de ton frère et Winry.

_Ah nan jvais pas a coter de ce traitre et de cette traitresse! C'est a cause d'eux si je suis en retard!

_Quel gamin .. Et bien vas a coter de Envy.

_...

_Quoi encore Elric?

_Finalement c'est ok pour les traitres.

_.. Bon après tout ces dérangement causé par notre cancre de servisse on va enfin pourvoir commencer. Donc je suis Roy Mustang, je serrais pour cette année votre professeur de physique-chimie mais aussi votre professeur principal. Et le premier qui ce la ramène jle cram.. il ce prend deux heures de colles , compris ?

Je reve ou il a failli dire « jle crame » ? Nan mais déjà qu'il me traite de cancre , je savais bien qu'il lui manquais une case a ce prof sérieusement ..

_Bon je vais vous dire la liste de vos prof pour cette année : Donc en physique-chimie , moi meme. Monsieur Armstrong serra votre professeur de Sport , Monsieur Hugues celui de maths , Mademoiselle Hawkeye serra votre professeur de LV1 anglais , Monsieur Scar votre professeur de LV2 Ishbal , Ensuite … mes condoléances .

_Comment ca monsieur ?

_Heu pardon je voulais dire donc , Monsieur Barry Leboucher serra votre professeur de SVT et enfin .. Votre professeur de philosophie serra … Mademoiselle Armstrong. Pour toutes réclamations veuillez en parler directement au directeur , sur ce au revoir!

Je rêve ou il vient de ce barrer alors que l'heure est même pas fini ? Nan mais paye ton prof principal quoi.. quoi que au moins on peu ce barrer ! Bah tiens pourquoi tout le monde tire une tête d'enterrement ? Il racontais quoi déjà Mustang ? Ah oui prof de Philo Armstrong et Leboucher … Armstrong et Leboucher … PUTAIN MAIS C EST UNE BLAGUE ? Mais ils ont quoi dans la tête a l'administration déjà un des deux t'es pas sur de finir ton année en un seul morceau mais là les deux .. LES DEUX mais ils veulent notre mort ? Bon ok on a des chieurs dans la classe mais quand même merde! Même nous envoyer l'armée c'était moins dangereux … Adieu monde cruel ..

_Ed on rentre ?

_Bah ouai toute façon Mustang c'est cassé , il fait jamais son boulot quand Hawkeye est pas dans les parages , donc on rentre on va pas rester là.

_D'accord.

_Edwaaaaaaaaard.

Non je n'ai pas entendu , non je ne l'ai pas vu , non il ne viens pas de sauter juste devant moi ..

_Bah alors blondie tu m'ignore?

_Qu'est ce que tu me veux Envy ?

_Mais rien je viens juste dire bonjour a mon nain préféré!

*BAM*

_Mais aiiie Ed ca fait mal.

_JE NE SUIS PAS UN NAIN ESPECE DE FILLE MANQUEE!

_Toujours aussi susceptible blondie.

_Tsss , aller Al on rentre.

Putain c'est qu'il a la tète dur cet Envy , jvais avoir une belle bosse sur le front a cause de lui .. Aie .. j'aurais peut être pas du lui mettre un coup de boule quand même .. Quoi que il la mérité cet enfoiré ! Hein ? Non ? Ah bon ? … Bof jm'en fou toute façon il me soul, rien que de le voir me donne envis de le frapper mouhahaha … , ouai enfin bref je vais devoir le supporter un an .. UN AN. Ca va être la pire année de ma vie ..Seigneur dieu qu'ai je fais pour mériter ca ? Allons bon demain est un autre jour avec un peu de chance Envy serra devenu un gentil petit garçon serviable qui arrêtera de l'appeler blondie, ou pas … mais quel surnom de merde sérieux. Sur ce je vais aller me coucher moi ca va me détendre.

* * *

Ed : Pourquoi je parle comme un attardé mental complétement obnubilé par ca taille ?

Cattai : Parce que c'est vrais ?

Ed : Que quoi Jvais la tueeer Auteur de mer**.

Al : Du calme Ed , du calme

Ed : Tuer **

Cattai : sur ce chère lecteurs et lectrices n'hésités pas a laisser un commentaire , alors il y aura de la « romance » dans cette fic , bien sur avec toujours beaucoup d'humour mais si vous voulez voir un « couple » en particulier dite le moi et vos désires seront des ordres ! (ou pas)


	2. Le panda , les toilettes et la cantine

Hellow les loulous ! Alors comment c'est passé votre rentrer ? ( enfin pour ce qui en on eu une) . Et voilà le Deuxième chapitre si vous avez des souhait sur cette fic dite le moi ! Toute est possible meme si vous me demander de faire du Barry , Olivia Armstrong oui je peux faire un chapitre la dessus (même si ca me donne envie de vomir ) ! Donc n'hésiter pas à demander !

**Cid**** : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Moi aussi j'adore Envy avec Edward *O* Et pour la suite et bien la voilà

* * *

_Bon aujourd'hui les enfants nous allons disséquer un panda tout droit venu de Chine ! Regarder la chance que nous avons !

_Mais Monsieur ! Le pauvre petit panda .. Et en plus c'est un espèce protégé on a pas le droit !

_Et bien mademoiselle Winry si vous préféré vous pouvez nous servir de sujet d'expérience ?

_Heu finalement va pour le panda …

Ce prof de SVT est vraiment mais alors vraiment taré .. Comment on peut lui permettre d'enseigné ? Ils manquent tant d'effectif a l'éducation national ? En plus les panda c'est pas une espèce protège ca ? Jveux partir je veux partir de cette classe , une fenêtre vite VITE ! Pitié que quelqu'un rentre dans cette classe et nous sauve … PITIE!

*Toc Toc*

_Entrer !

Dieu existe.

_Debout quand je rentre bande de larves !

_Et bien mademoiselle Armstrong que nous vos l'honneur de votre visite ? Vous voulez participer a notre expérience?

_Monsieur Leboucher je pensais que l'on vous avait interdis de disséqué cet animal ? Bon passons , les mollusque nous ne nous sommes pas croisé depuis la rentré mais et nous avons cour ensemble dans deux jours donc je vous apporte ce sujet de dissertation à me rendre pour dans deux jours. Je ne tolère aucun retard sous penne de mort , de toute façon j'ai le droit a 10% de perte. Donc voici le sujet « Le bonheur est-il le bien suprême ? » , exécution !

Non finalement Dieu n'existe pas … ou alors il ne même vraiment pas , en plus c'est quoi ce sujet pourris ? Nan mais sérieux bah oui le bonheur est le bien suprême .. enfin quoi que .. si on fais ca .. ou comme ca .. ou … RAAAAAH ! Nan mais la philo qui a inventé cette matière sérieusement on a pas idée ?!

_Bon revenons a nos panda les enfants !

Et lui qui nous lache pas avec son putain de panda .. Ah tiens Winry est en train de vomir sur al .. Photo.

_Hey Winry ca va ?

_Oui oui .. Désolé Al ..

_C'est rien t'inquiète pas on va t'amener a l'infirmerie , Monsieur je peux l'accompagné ?

_Oh mais quel dommage Winry tu vas louper cette superbe expérience . Bon vas y Alphonse accompagne la.

_Bah alors Winry t'es enceinte ? Hahahahahaha...

_Très drôle Greed …

_Dit Lust ca veux dire quoi enceinte ?

_C'est quand tu attends un bébé Gluptony.

_Et alors .. Winry elle attend un bébé ?

_Mais non elle est juste un peu fragile cette petite !

_Toi ..

*SLIURP*

Et merde il la fait … paix a ton âme petite bête. Ah tiens tout le monde ce barre de la classe en courant jvais suivre le mouvement ca me donnera une excuse pour sécher.

_ Non mais restez les enfants le cour n'est pas terminé !

_Puis quoi encore espèce de fou furieux qui dissèque animal de mon pays !

_Bien dit May !

Alalalala que de personne fragile dans cette classe bon j'irais bien pisser moi !

Les toilettes , à voilà c'est ici … Dieu que ca fais du bien , bon jvais allez me laver les mains .

_Bah alors blondie , on est une petite âme sensible alors ? On part devant un peu de sang ?

_Toi alors , tu vas jamais me foutre la paix a la fin ? Et toi tu t'es pas cassé aussi par hasard ?

_Hum si !

_Bah alors qu'est ce que tu me les brises ?

_Oula du calme Ed , je viens en ami ! Enfaite jvoulais te poser une question ..

_... Bah pose au lieu de de me regarder j'ai pas que ca a foutre.

_Pourquoi tu me déteste autant ?

Oula SOS , que ce passe t'il ? Qui est la personne en face de moi ? C'est pas Envy ca hein , depuis quand il ce préoccupe de ce que je pense de lui ? La bonne blague . Pourquoi je le déteste ? Bah c'est évidant quand même … je le déteste parce que .. Pourquoi je le déteste déjà ? Heu .. Mais il fait chier lui aussi a venir me poser une question comme ca a l'improviste ca se fait pas ce genre de truc !

_Bon alors tu réponds ?

_... Qu'est ce qu'un fille comme toi fait dans les toilettes des mecs hein ?

Bravo Ed ca c'était le pire truc a sortir …

_Bah putain ca c'est de la réponse hein blondie ! On peut vraiment jamais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec toi .. c'est pitoyable. Ah et pour ta gouverne je suis un mec depuis le temps tu pourrais au moins essayer de retenir ça...

_Ouai bah moi tant que j'ai pas de preuve hein franchement quand on te vois on dirais pas.

_Me tente pas Ed.

Je crois que je viens de dire une grosse connerie là .. Vous trouver aussi hein ? Apprendre a réfléchir avant de parler .. jvais noter ca dans mes « trucs urgents a faire » avec la disserte de Armstrong. Bon vite me casser de ces chiottes et VITE avant qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ca commence a craindre pour mes fesses là , on sait jamais ce que ce taré peut faire. En plus il bloque la porte ce con.

_Bon aller Envy dégage et laisse moi passer jpeux pas te blairer et alors ? J'ai bien le droit de pas te saquer, et puis jte signale que toi non plus tu me porte pas vraiment dans ton cœur.

_C'est la que tu te trompes Ed.

_Comment ca ?

_Nan rien laisse tomber tout façon un nain comme toi pourrais pas comprendre.

_QU-QUOI , ET APRES TU OSE ME DEMANDER POURQUOI JT AIME PAS ! JE SUIS PAS UN NAIN !

_Et en plus trop susceptible.

_Bon Envy si t'es la pour me faire la liste de mes défauts tu peux très bien aussi me laisser passer.

_Mais vas y je t'en pris blondie !

Mais qu'il est chiant lui aussi , voilà pourquoi je le déteste il est chiant , juste super CHIANT. Nan mais sérieusement , en comment ca je me trompe sur ce qu'il pense de moi ? Franchement , mais en plus je m'en fou! Bon j'ai plus qu'à me dirigé vers cette putain de porte et sortir.

*clac*

_Envy laisse moi passer putain.

_Hum je sais pas.

Ce con ma attrapé par le bras pour m'empêche de passer .. Non mais sérieux il lui manque une case a celui là.

_Bon dit moi clairement ce que tu me veux et après fout moi la paix non de dieu.

_Ce que je veux ?

_Oui.

_Haha comme si j'allais te le dire comme ca , tu rêve pas un peu trop ? Ca ne serrai plus marrant.

_... Bah si tu veux rien dire dégage!

*BAM*

Nan mais sérieux mais qu'il est CHIANT mais qu'il est CHIANT , bon j'avoue que je viens peut être de le pousser un peu fort .. , j'espère qu'il c'est pas fais mal .. , oh puis après tout qu'est ce que je m'en fou sérieusement . La faim justifié les moyens … en parlant de fin je crève la dalle , bah en même temps c'est l'heure de manger après tout , hum aller go pour la bonne bouffe dégueulasse de la cantine youhou !

POV Envy.

Ah putain c'est qu'il a de la force le petit blondinet , je dois avouer que je m'attendais pas vraiment à ca .. Bon en même temps je l'ai un peu cherché , mais c'était marrant ! Hahahah , mon petit Ed , tu sais que je t'aime bien finalement ? Tellement facile de te faire pété un plomb .. Bon la prochaine fois j'y irai plus doucement sous risque de finir par perdre la vie … Hum tiens il est midi , et si j'allais manger Lust et Greed doivent surement m'attendre.

Fin POV Envy.

_J'AI FAIM , DE LA BOUFFE , JE VEUX MANGER! MAAAAAANGER !

_Calme toi Ed, on va manger , mais on peux pas doublé tout le monde non plus donc attend.

_Mais mais Al j'ai juste trop faim.

_Impatient...

_Oula toi aussi tu vas commencer a m'énumère mes défauts ?

_Comment ca ?

_Nan rien laisse tomber ..

Et voilà que maintenant même mon frère me rappel cet enfoiré d'Envy , nan mais sérieusement. Ah tiens c'est notre tour. Bon qu'est ce qu'on mange ? Des frites avec du poulet mais la chance me sourirait elle enfin ? Bon d'accord les fritte de la cantine c'est pas top mais c'est toujours mieux que leurs épinards … en plus a chaque fois qu'il y a épinard ils tondent la pelouse le matin , je sais pas vous mais moi ca me rassure pas vraiment.

_BONNE APETITE !

_A toi aussi ed.

_Bonne ap !

_Ah au faite Winry tu t'es remise depuis le cour de SVT-panda ?

_Me reparle plus de ce pauvre panda veux tu ?

_Ok bah alors pense au pauvre poulet que tu es entrain de manger !

_Mais t'es con Ed!

_NiakNiakNiak.

Je suis diabolique , que je suis dia-bo-li-que , franchement vous savais quoi ? Je m'aime , je suis parfais je suis …

_Coucou les gens ! On peut d'incrusté sur votre table ?

_Mais bien sur !

_Merci Al !

Idiot de frère , gros débile de frère ce soir tu es mort , ok pour Greed , ok pour Lust , pour elle c'est plutôt Winry qui va tiré la gueule , mais ce putain de Envy NON , NON c'est mort mais il me suis partout c'est pas vrais , nan mais sérieusement je deviens parano ou bien c'est comment ? Bon aller j'avale tout et jme casse y'en a marre.

_Bah Ed tu t'en vas déjà ?

_Oui Al , j'ai fini j'y vais on ce voit toute a l'heure en sport.

_Bon bah d'accord.

_Il a quoi ton frère Al ?

_Bah j'en sais rien , peut être les frites qui sont mal passer ?

Raaah la bande des casses couilles au grand complet merci monsieur dame mais moi j'ai assez donné sur ce bye bye . Nan mais franchement , bon au moins on a sport cette aprème enfin une bonne nouvelle j'ai envie de dire ! Ça va me défouler.

* * *

Cattai : Et voilà pour la fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

Winry : Le pauvre petit panda quand même. ;_;

May: Pauvre petit animal de mon pays , paie pour son âme...

Barry : Dites un dauphin pour la prochaine fois ca vous plairais ? :D

Cattai : Je vais finir par me faire remonter les bretelles par la le comité de défense des animaux moi... Enfin bref si cette fic vous a plu , et que vous voulez en voir plus , n'hésitez pas a laisser un commentaire ca fait toujours plaisir *-* 3.


End file.
